


You Are My Sunshine

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: While on a Girl's Night they play Truth or Dare, Alix dares Marinette to tell Adrien how he really feels about him. Will Marinette step up to the plate or will she strike out?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: TheAdrienetteZine





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the In the Rain An Adrienette FanZine. The wonderful for my story is done by Clothed-Daffodil and Angyelle.

* * *

"Marinette, I promise it will be fun. I know you never had a reading before, but what is the harm in trying it?" Alya asked her best friend. Both Alya and Marinette had decided to have a girls’ weekend. Friday morning was for Marinette and Alya, but the night and the next two days were with their girlfriends.

Marinette's eyebrows scrunched together; this was something fun that both could do, but she wasn't sure about it. At the moment, they stood in front of Madam Michelle's Shop. A few moments passed by before Marinette made up her mind. She grabbed Alya's hand and went inside.

The shop was a perfect size, not too small to make you feel squished like a sardine in a can and not too big, where you think there’s too much space in the room. Marinette and Alya looked around the room. On the walls were posters of different places in the world. Alya was sure she would be visiting some of those destinations in her lifetime; she hoped to visit them with Nino. 

On the other hand, Marinette had her eyes on the poster with mountains on it; underneath read Alaska. Marinette hoped she could visit Alaska with Adrien someday and maybe even with their family if she married him.

There were different items set around the room to make the room feel inviting. The shop looked like a regular business; there were no items that said anything other than it was a business. A few moments passed by. The curtain which hung to divide the front from the back opened. There stood a young woman dressed as a nomad.

"Miss Cesaire and Miss Dupain-Cheng, it's nice to see you, I've been expecting both of you," the young woman said. 

Both Marinette and Alya's eyes widened a bit in surprise; neither one of them had met the young woman before; plus, they hadn’t talked to anyone who suggested coming here, so how did she know their names? 

Alya eyed the young woman cautiously. She wasn't sure whether to believe her or not.

"How, do you know our names?" Alya questioned.

"Always the curious one, Miss Cesaire. The power that be gave me both of your names." the young woman told her.

"Are you the real deal?" Alya told her.

"Yes, but it is up to you if you believe me or not."

Alya, keep an open mind. Remember, you are the one who convinced me to come here in the first place," Marinette reminded her. Alya looked at her then let out a sigh.

"Yes, you are right," Alya started, then she looked back at the young woman. 

"Is your name Michelle?" 

"Yes it is, it's my given name, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that all," Alya said. She saw Michelle, who nodded slightly.

"So, who is going to go first?" Michelle asked as she looked at both of them.

"I'll go first since I suggested coming here," Alya said.

“Okay, do you want me to stay with you while she gives you your reading?" Marinette asked Alya.

Alya looked at her.

"You can stay, we are best friends, after all. I am not going to hide anything from you." Alya confidently told her.

"You can stay for mine as well," Marinette told her.

"Okay, girl. Let's do this." Alya said.

"So what reading do you two would like to have done on you," Michelle asked them. Marinette and Alya looked at each other.

"Can we both have the crystal ball reading, please?" Alya asked.

"Sure."

Alya took out her wallet and paid Michelle. Alya looked at Marinette.

"Girl, this is my treat, so don't worry about paying," Alya told her.

"Thanks," Marinette replied quietly.

"Okay, let's get going," Alya said, as she looked at Michelle to lead the way to the backroom.

Michelle, followed by Alya and Marinette, led to a room in the back. It had a table in the corner of the room. It was where you had to sit on the floor. The table cloth covering the table was red. There was a crystal ball in front of one of the seats. Michelle went over and sat in front of the crystal ball.

"Please take a seat," Michelle said.

Both Alya and Marinette took a seat across from her. 

"Is it okay if I change my reading? I would like to use the Tarot Cards for my reading." Alya asked.

“Sure," Michelle said, as she put the crystal ball on the shelf next to the table. She reached to the shelf below and pulled out the Tarot cards.

It did not take long for Michelle to be ready to read Alya's fortune. Alya cut the cards; it was then Michelle took the cards and laid them down in her spread. When she placed the last card down, Michelle let out a hum.

"What is it?" Alya asked.

"Your spread is interesting," Michelle commented.

"How so? Alya asked.

"The path you are on will lead you to have hardship before you end up happy with the one you love," Michelle told her.

"Can I ask what kind of hardship are we talking about so that I know what to expect? Alya asked her.

"There will be another person who wants the attention of the one you love," Michelle said as she flipped over another card from the deck; she held in her other hand and placed it on one of the cards. "You and your loved one will be separated for a little while due to family matters. In the end, you two will be happy."

Alya's eyebrows furrowed together. The reading was good, but it wasn't the reading she was expecting. Her mind was reeling from the information told to her."Is there anything you would like to ask?" Michelle asked her.

Honestly, Alya could say she was not a hundred percent that this reading would come true. Nino was who she loved. She didn't see a future without him in it. Just knowing there was trouble ahead, it would be good to prevent it from happening. At the moment she didn't know how, but she would figure it out. 

"I am good with my reading. I do not have any questions." Alya said. Alya didn't want to know any more than she already knew.

"Marinette, it's your turn now," Alya said. If she did end up returning, she would be more than happy to pay to get answered.

“Okay. Alya, when you do have any questions feel free to come and talk to me," Michelle said as she took out her business card and handed it to Alya. Alya took the card and put it in her wallet.  
"Thank you, and I will," Alya said, as she and Marinette watched her put the tarot cards away and replaced them with the crystal ball.

"Marinette, please, close your eyes and think about the young man you love," Michelle told her. 

Alya watched as Marinette did what Michelle told her to do. Alya saw Michelle's lips moving, but she couldn't hear what she was saying.

Alya watched as the crystal ball got foggy; there was no way this was real. Alya squinted her eyes and looked carefully at the crystal ball to see if there were any trick wires or something that could make the crystal ball go foggy like it was now. There was nothing she could see.

"You may open your eyes now," Michelle said as both she and Marinette opened their eyes. Their eyes glued to the crystal ball.

"I see you care about this young man a lot. Both of you have gone through so much already. There's been some hardship for both of you, but you've been there for each other. In doing so, this strengthened your bond with one another." Michelle started as she peered into the crystal ball. A small smile appeared on her lips. 

"I see a secret hidden away, but when the time comes, the secret will reveal itself."

"Exactly what secret is she talking about?" Alya whispered to Marinette, as not to interrupt the reading.

“I have no idea what she means by that," Marinette squeaked out. Alya raised one of her eyebrows. Marinette said nothing. Alya gave Marinette we are going to discuss this later look. Marinette gulped but then turned her attention back to Michelle.

"Is there anything you can tell me about his future I should watch out for?" Marinette asked curiously.

Michelle moved her hand above the crystal ball. She hummed for a few seconds.

"He will get some devastating news; it will give him some financial problems. The best thing to do is be there for him. Help him when he needs it. Do not let him run away from what happened to him."

"Do you know what will happen to him?"

"All I can say is that the news has something to do with his father."

"His father?" Marinette questioned.

"Yes, I am not able to see what it will be, but I advise you if you love him, stay by his side no matter what."

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with him."Marinette, seriously, I thought you liked him. I didn't know it was that serious." Alya exclaimed quietly. 

Marinette looked at Alya; heat rose to her cheeks.

"Umm....yes, it is serious. I see my future with Adrien. I will be thrilled if I marry him and live happily ever after. Of course, I know life does not go according to plan. If he ends up with someone else, I will be happy for him." Marinette said. 

A gasp came from Michelle's lips. Both Marinette and Alya looked at her.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"I see there is someone who will try and break the two of you apart."

"Lila." Marinette and Alya said in unison. Michelle's eyebrow rose at the name Lila.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle her," Marinette said. 

“This young girl has gone after him since she met him. I can assume that is right?" Michelle asked.

“Yes, you are right, and she has tried everything, even lying to others. Marinette knows it, and I know it after I did some fact-checking on some information she gave us," Alya said. Alya saw Marinette, who smiled. 

Marinette was happy; her best friend was on her side and not under Lila's control; if she were, this girls’ night would not be happening at all.

"This young girl will soon get what is coming to her. You need not worry about her for much longer. The lies she has told to others will soon catch up with her. She is just digging herself a deeper hole to bury herself in, metaphorically speaking," Michelle told Marinette and Alya.

"Good, we won't have to worry about her,"

"Yeah," Marinette said, as she looked at Michelle. "Can I ask when will this be over with? The drama, I mean?" Marinette asked her. Michelle moved her hand around above the crystal ball. The fog cleared, and the images were clear.

There stood Adrien and Marinette in formal wear, Marinette was in Adrien's arms. Marinette leaned against his chest; there was a smile on both their faces. The question faded away."When and where is this?" Marinette's stun voice asked.

"I am not clear when or where this will be happening," Michelle admitted. 

"Not everything can be known in this world."

"At least I know now; I have this moment to look forward to,” Marinette admitted.

"You will have many more happy memories with him."

"I know I will," Marinette happily said as she had a smile on her face. 

Suddenly the crystal ball went foggy again. Then, a few moments later, it was clear. The image of Adrien and Marinette dancing disappeared.

"What happened?" Marinette asked in a worried voice.

Both Alya and Marinette looked at Michelle with a concerned look on their faces.

"I am not exactly sure, and I just know that what we saw in the crystal ball today was what we needed to see. It might not be the right time to see what lies beyond this time at the moment. You just have to be patient to see the rest. A place and time for things to happen will show itself when it is ready." Michelle said as she gave Marinette her business card.

”Thank you for doing the reading," Marinette said with a smile on her face.

“You're welcome," Michelle said as they left. "Come back and visit soon,"

"We will." Marinette and Alya promised in unison. 

They walked out of the shop and headed to get ready for the sleepover they were going to have in a few hours.

* * *

Girls’ night was in full swing. They had a three day weekend, so it was going to be a good weekend for them. Their plans for this weekend were movie watching, games playing, having a spa night, and bonding with one another. 

The girls invited were Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Alix. The movie was all set, food was there, and once they were ready, the fun began. 

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare while we're eating?" Alix suggested

.Everyone looked over at Marinette. Since she was hosting, then she was in charge.

"I don't see why we can’t do that, but there are going to be rules we have to follow," Marinette started as everyone nodded their heads. 

"There is no going too far with any dare. If the dare is going to hurt someone or someone's feelings, then that will not happen. What happens here stays here. It does not leave this room."

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

"So, who will go first?" Marinette asked.

"I'll go first," Alya started as they all got comfortable with their food in front of them. 

"Marinette, truth, or dare?" Marinette looked at Alya with the expression of really on her  face. Marinette thought about it.

"Truth."

"Who do you love?" Alya asked her.

"Adrien," Marinette instantly replied, her hand flew to cover her mouth.

Somehow she unconsciously answered the question without meaning to. Everyone let out a giggle.

"Girl, we already knew that,” Alix told her. 

Marinette's cheeks got warmer.

"I know, but I didn't know I was going to say it automatically,” Marinette admitted.

"Alya that wasn't fair, we already knew that," Alix told her. Alya just shrugged her shoulder.

"Okay, Juleka, truth, or dare?" Marinette asked.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss the person you like on the cheek," Marinette said. 

A few moments passed before Juleka crawled to Rose's side; she then kissed Rose on her left cheek. The shock on Rose's face told them everything. Juleka froze for a second, but before she could move, Rose leaned forward and kissed Juleka on the lips. It was just a peck, but they could see both girl's cheeks had color to them.

"Wow, congratulations," Mylene said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Juleka quietly said as she went back to her seat. The game continued, and soon it was Alix's turn.

"Marinette, Truth, or Dare?" Alix asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Adrien and tell him I love you," Alix said with a glint in her eyes.

"Not happening," Marinette said.

"It's a dare, Marinette, you can't, not do it," Alya told her.

"We can wait until you do it."

"Why?" Marinette asked, looking at her friends.

"Don't you want to know if he returns your feelings or not?" Juleka asked.

"Yes, but..."

"But...nothing, girl. If he doesn't return your feelings, then we are here for you," Alya told her.

"Okay, I will do it,” Marinette said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Adrien's number. Adrien picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Marinette, is there something you need?"Marinette looked at her friends, and they nodded their heads.

"Adrien," Marinette started as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

There. She had told him, and now she waited for the truth. This news was going to make her the happiest girl on earth, or she would be a heartbroken girl. She'd be miserable for a little while, but Marinette would grow as a person once she experienced heartache. Marinette waited for his answer.

"I love you too," Adrien replied. 

Marinette's heart skipped a few beats. She was stunned. The boy, soon to be a man, loved her back. She hoped this day would come when he said it, but she didn't think it would be today she got his answer.

“I think she's broken," Rose said.

"No, she's not,” Alya said as she waved her hand in front of Marinette, but got no reaction from her.

"I think she's in shock," Juleka observed, as she took the phone out of Marinette's hand.

"Marinette, are you still there?" Adrien asked.

"Hey, Adrien. It's Juleka. We have a girls’ weekend at Marinette’s."

"Hey, Juleka. It's good for you guys to hang out outside of school. Is Marinette okay?" Adrien's worried voice asked.

"Yes she's fine, I think she's just in shock. What did you say to her?" Juleka asked as she snapped her fingers to see if it would snap Marinette out of it. Nothing happened.

"I told her I love her."

"Yep. That would do it." Juleka said as she sighed.

"What did he say?" Alya's curious voice asked.

"Adrien said, ‘I love you.’ to Marinette."

"It's about time," Alya said. 

Alya had to admit both Adrien and Marinette were dancing around one another; they all met three years ago when they were fourteen and they were now seventeen. 

It took Marinette this long to get comfortable around Adrien and confident enough to become an excellent friend. It was driving their class crazy how each of them danced around one another. This girls' night out was for them to get those two to admit they were in love with each other. It had happened, so all was right in the world now.

"Well, when Marinette recovers from the shock, please let her know to give me a callback, no matter what time it is. Please text me and let me know how she is doing this weekend since she got some surprising news, "Adrien said."  
“I sure will," Juleka said as they hung up the phone.

The night continued, but it wasn't until the movie was halfway over that Marinette came out of her shock.  
"Wow..." Marinette softly said as Alya looked at her.

"Welcome back," Alya said as she gave her a side hug.

"How long was I out for?" Marinette asked.

"For a couple of hours."   
"A couple of hours, it just feels like a few minutes went by for me?"

"Yeah."

"We are glad you’re back," Juleka said, as they looked at Marinette with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you guys for being here with me. You guys are the best," Marinette said, as they came together for a group hug.

The girls’ weekend went well, and Marinette was in the best mood since Adrien said I love you. They had a spa day the next day, but it wasn't going to a place of business. They had stayed at Marinette’s and painted their nails.

* * *

“Adrien, my man, how was your weekend?" Nino said as he slung his arm over his shoulder. 

"It was great. How was your weekend?" Adrien asked.

"It was good man, just didn't get to spend time with Alya though."

"I know, didn't she hang out with Marinette?”

"Yeah, she did. I think it was with some of the other classmates."

"Yes, I know Juleka was there."

"How do you know?" Nino asked curiously.

"Marinette called to talk to me, but Juleka had to take over,” Adrien started. One of Nino's eyebrows rose. 

"Why, the eyebrow raise?"

"Just wondering, why did Juleka take the phone from Marinette?

“Well, she had to tell me, more like, asked me a question. Well, she wanted to tell me something."

"What did she have to tell you?"

"That she loved me," Adrien softly said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I told her I love her too."

"So, are you two together now?"

"Not sure. We haven't talked since then," Adrien told him.

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

That's when Nino and Adrien saw both Marinette and Alya. They were a little ways away on their way toward the school. Adrien smiled, and he saw Marinette, who smiled back as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. They stopped in front of them.

"Hi," Marinette said softly.

"Hi, how was your weekend?" Adrien asked them.

"It was fun, sorry I didn't call you back," Marinette apologized.

"It's okay; you got a shock. I know you need time to process. I will give you as much time as you need to handle the news." Adrien said.

Marinette smiled as they headed to class.   
  


* * *

"Now, it's time for me to take what is mine. I am going to take your Miraculous," Hawk Moth said as he started to remove Cat’s ring. 

Before he could take it, an item hit him in the back of the head and made him stop; he turned to see who had dared to defy him.

This time Hawk Moth decided to go after Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous himself. His plan was going to work. So far, it was okay. He had grabbed the Ladybug blogger and used her to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir out to get their Miraculous. Hawk Moth saw it was Alya.

"Leave him alone," Alya yelled. 

"You, I will take care of you now," Hawk Moth said as he turned his attention to Alya.

Cat Noir was able to move away from Hawk Moth. Alya's eyes widened for a moment, but she grabbed something next to herself and threw it. They were on top of one of Paris' tallest buildings. Hawk Moth had brought Alya here to use her to get Ladybug and Cat Noir here to obtain their Miraculous. The item went flying and hit Hawk Moth, who was not expecting it. 

Hawk Moth stumbled backward, and then he fell over the edge. Cat Noir jumped to try and grab Hawk Moth before he went over the edge. A few seconds later, he looked over the side, only to find his father at the bottom. Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock. Ladybug, with Alya's help, was able to get to Cat Noir's side. Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. Alya stood next to them; she was more concerned about Ladybug and Cat Noir than the identity of Hawk Moth.

"I need to call for an ambulance and figure out a story to tell then how this happened," Cat Noir said in a shaky voice.

"Cat Noir, I have got this," Ladybug told him as she hugged him. 

Cat Noir just nodded his head. Ladybug took care of everything while still being at Cat Noir’s side. Alya wanted to be there, but she could tell this wasn't time to crowd the heroes, so she quietly left. They waited until the ambulance got there and took his father away. Ladybug was shocked, but didn’t let it show when she found out Hawkmoth’s identity, she went and talked to them to let them know what happened. She was able to get the butterfly and the peacock miraculous before the ambulance arrived there.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Ladybug asked him. There was silence for her answer. Ladybug went over and sat next to him and hugged him; they sat there quietly. It was dark before Cat Noir said anything.

"Thank you, Ladybug. It was great to work with you."

"I enjoy working with you too." 

"Thank you for saying that."

"I want you to keep your Miraculous until you are feeling better. Your kwami can help you more than I can now since I cannot be with you as much as I want to at this time," Ladybug told him.

"Hmm...I...How did you know what I was going to do?"

"The threat is gone, so it's only natural to give the miraculous back, but I can see you are having a hard time, so you can keep him until you feel ready to give the miraculous back to me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ladybug said as Cat Noir rested his head on her shoulder. Ladybug had a smile on her face.

* * *

"Adrien, where have you been?" Nathalie's worried voice asked as she eyed him; since he was out by himself and he was okay, she figured he hadn't heard the news yet. It was going to break his heart when he heard the news. She cared about both the Agreste men. With Gabriel, it was unrequited love, and with Adrien, it was a parental love. She didn't know how things were going to go now. She hoped for the best.

"I went out for a walk. Why what happened?"

"Your father was in an accident. Not sure why he was out there, but he had a fall, and he is in the hospital in surgery." Nathalie’s almost frantic voice said.

"Sorry for not picking up, let's head to the hospital," Adrien said as both of them headed to the car that was waiting for them to take them to the hospital.

At the hospital door, Adrien looked to see Marinette, who stood at the hospital entrance. Adrien got out and watched Marinette walk towards him.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?"

"A friend told me what happened. She wanted me to be here by your side because she cares about you, and so do I," Marinette told Adrien.

"I am glad you're here."

A couple of seconds later, a news van stopped in front of the hospital, and the cameramen and the reporter jumped out and headed for them. Suddenly, Lila was by Adrien's side.

“Lila, what the hell?" Adrien practically screamed.

"Adrien, my dear. I just heard about your father, and I am here for you now. I am your girlfriend, after all. How would it look if I wasn't by your side?" A sickly sweet voice said. 

Marinette stood there with eyes widened a bit.

Lila was up to her old tricks again. Marinette had to think fast because she didn't want to have this situation get out of hand.

"Okay, Lila. I have had enough of this. Since you claim to be my girlfriend, you should know the answers to these questions then," Adrien said.

"I know my Adrienkins," Lila boasted. The cameras focused on the three of them.

"Okay what my full name?"

"It's Adrien Agreste," Lila said, smiling. Adrien turned to Marinette.

"Marinette, what's my full name?"

"Adrien John Michael Graham Athanase Agreste," Marinette replied without hesitation.

"Lila, what am I allergic to?"

"You don't have any allergy," Lila said confidently.

“Marinette, what am I allergic to?"

"Bird Feathers." 

Lila glared at Marinette.

“Lila, what's my favorite food?"

Adrien, that's a tricky question, you don't have a favorite food," Lila confidently told him.

"Marinette, what's your answer?"

"It's Beef Pan Fried Noodles with extra noodles."

Adrien turned to Lila. 

"Lila, you claim to be my girlfriend, but you got none of the questions right. How is that being a good girlfriend?" Adrien asked her. 

Lila glared at Marinette.

"We just haven't talked, that's why I don't know these things. I am hoping to change that." Lila said with determination in her voice.

"Maybe this will get it through that thick head of yours that we were never together and never will be," Adrien said as he turned to Marinette and kissed her. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lila watched Adrien and Marinette. Her face turned red, she stamped her foot, turned, and left the two standing there with cameras on them. They broke apart.

"Wow," Marinette said.

“I agree. Marinette, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Adrien asked.

"Yes," Marinette sighed, with a smile on her face.

"I am the happiest man alive."

"I bet you are. Let’s go and check on your father." Marinette said, as she entwined her hand with his and they walked into the hospital, ignoring the cameras on them and the reporters.

* * *

Six months had passed since his father's accident. He was now in charge of his father's company. There was a lot he had to look over. If Adrien did not know something, he would get help in understanding how everything worked in his father's company, now he owned it. He was there to look over the company finances.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked as she slid her arms over his shoulders.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just my father sort of left me with a bit of a mess which I am getting under control," Adrien's weak voice said.

"If you need me to do anything, let me know I am here for you."

"I know you are. I am glad you are in my life."

"I am glad I am in your life, as well. It's great the world isn't in danger from Hawk Moth any more," Adrien said.

"Yes, it is. How is your father, by the way?"  
"There is no change, but I am not giving up. Nathalie has the best people in the world helping both my parents, at least they are both alive. I am thankful for that," Adrien said.

“I am glad they're both alive. I know it's not going to be an easy road, but everything will be okay in the end," Marinette told him.

"I know," Adrien said, as he pulled her into his lap and hugged her. They sat there for a while. Then Marinette realized that she had to head home.

"Adrien, I got to go home, it's getting late," Marinette told him. 

"Just a couple of minutes like this, please?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked into his emerald eyes. 

"Okay, a few more minutes, then I have to get home." 

"Okay."Marinette would admit that she didn't want to leave his arms, but she did need to get home. She didn't have the heart to pull away.

"Adrien, I got to go," Marinette softly said.

"Okay," Adrien said as she got up.

"Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to do that," 

"Yes, I do. It would not be gentlemanly if I did not escort you home."

"Okay. You can escort me," Marinette said, as they headed out the door with hands entwined.

* * *

Marinette, did you receive an invitation, too?" Adrien asked as he looked at the pastries in the case in front of him. He was at Marinette's parents' bakery to visit Marinette. Marinette looked up from behind the counter. She smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"I did not see this coming. Rose and Juleka are the first to get married; they beat Nino and Alya. I was sure those two would be married first before any of us." Marinette commented.

"I know, but it's always good to have a few surprises thrown into our lives, especially if they are not going to hurt us in the end," Adrien said, as he pointed to the items he wanted to get.

Marinette got his items and put them in a bag. They went over to the cash register, and then Marinette rang him up. 

"I know, right? So are we going to the wedding together?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, we are," Adrien started. 

As he grabbed one of her hands and gently pulled her from behind the counter. He took them to the middle of the shop and stopped. Adrien then kneeled on one knee, and a ring box in one hand opened, which had a beautiful simple but elegant twenty-four-carat golden ring in the box. 

"Marinette Jia Li Dupain- Cheng, you are my other half to complete me. Without you in my life, my life would be dull and stressful. I fell in love with you when our eyes met when I offered you my umbrella on that rainy day. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"Marinette stood there, her right hand covering her mouth; some tears started to form in her eyes. Marinette reached out with her left hand towards Adrien.

"Yes, Adrien, I will marry you,” Marinette said as Adrien slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Then he stood up and hugged Marinette as they heard clapping from the patrons in the store. There was a smile on both Adrien and Marinette's face.

  
**The End**  
  


* * *


End file.
